Réfléchir c'est désobéir
by Andy56
Summary: Jarod renoue des liens assez forts avec une de ses connaissances...


Auteurs : Kaori et Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : Le Caméléon Genre : Aventure, romance, drame… un peu tout quoi !! Tine-line : Post IOTH Résumé : Jarod revoit une vieille connaissance et ils renouent des liens très forts… Note 1 : Je ne suis pas toute seule à avoir écrit cette fanfiction, je l'ai écrite avec ma meilleure amie qui est elle aussi fan du Caméléon. Note 2 : Ne sachant pas où habitait Zoey, nous avons fait au plus pratique. Si vous connaissez l'endroit, merci de nous le dire !! Désolé de ce manque de connaissance impardonnable. Lol N'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis please !!!  
  
Réfléchir c'est désobéir  
  
Entrée de la ville de Denver, Colorado :  
  
Une petite fille était assise dans un parc. Elle rappelait beaucoup Debbie à Jarod, elles avaient environ le même âge et le même regard pétillant. La fillette jouait avec un petit objet électronique en forme d'œuf et paraissait absorbée par ce gadget. Jarod s'approcha d'elle, intrigué, et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
Jarod : Bonjour ! Il est marrant ton jouet, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi petits. La fillette : Vous connaissez pas les tamagotchis ? Jarod : Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? La fillette : C'est un petit dinosaure et on doit s'en occuper comme si c'était un bébé. Il faut le faire manger, le laver, l'occuper, le soigner quand il est malade. Et puis si on s'en occupe bien, il grandit, sinon il meurt. Jarod : Où l'as-tu acheté ? La fillette : C'est ma maman qui me l'a acheté, dans le magasin là-bas.  
  
Elle désignait un magasin de jouets pour enfants, au coin de la rue.  
  
Jarod : Merci beaucoup, au revoir !  
  
Jarod se dirigea vers le magasin en question et acheta une dizaine de tamagotchis. Une fois dehors, il en alluma un et se mit à jouer.  
  
**********************************  
  
Denver, Colorado, Domicile de Zoey :  
  
Elle était dans la cuisine, elle préparait de la bouillabaisse lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune femme défit les nœuds de son tablier, le posa sur la table et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit apparaître une silhouette familière.  
  
Zoey : Jarod ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jarod : Je voulais simplement te revoir.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
Jarod : Tu m'as terriblement manqué… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissée.  
  
La jeune femme l'invita à entrer dans son salon et lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles de sa famille.  
  
Jarod : J'ai revu le Major Charles ainsi que ma sœur Emilie. J'ai aussi découvert que j'avais deux petits frères : Ethan et Jarod Junior. Zoey : Mais c'est génial Jarod ! Et ta mère, tu n'as toujours rien sur elle ? Jarod : Je l'ai croisée une fois et je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié, ce qui me donne la force de continuer mes recherches. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tu es totalement guérie ? Zoey : Je suis encore un traitement, cela me fatigue un peu mais je vais très bien. Merci beaucoup Jarod, de m'avoir convaincue de me battre. Sans toi je ne serai sûrement plus là. Jarod : Je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! Il faut que je t'avoue que je ne suis pas venu ici par hasard.  
  
Zoey le regarda d'un air interloqué. Il s'agenouilla à ses pied, sortit un écrin de sa poche et pris sa main gauche.  
  
Jarod : Zoey, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de lui demander de l'épouser après un an sans aucune nouvelle.  
  
Zoey : Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Jarod : Alors dis oui. Zoey : Oui Jarod ! Je t'aime.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Il était environ 21h00 et Mlle Parker descendit pour la troisième fois de la journée dans le laboratoire pour demander à Broots s'il avait des informations sur Jarod. Broots était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur avec le casque de son baladeur sur la tête. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsque Parker approcha son visage à deux centimètres du sien.  
  
Parker : Jarod s'est lancé dans une carrière musicale ? Broots : Euuuuuh… non… pourquoi ? Parker : Alors jetez moi ce fichu baladeur à la poubelle ! Si vous continuez à travailler comme ça on ne retrouvera jamais notre petit génie ! Broots : En attendant j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser. Parker : Vous avez enfin du nouveau sur Jarod ? Broots : Euuuuuh… pas exactement. J'ai mis au point un logiciel qui pourra sûrement nous aider à le localiser. Parker : S'il est aussi performant que les trois précédents je peux déjà aller donner ma démission à Raines… Broots : Ce logiciel recherche un simple prénom dans toutes les bases de données informatiques : entreprises privées, mairies et même à la C.I.A et au F.B.I ! Parker : Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra l'utiliser votre poule aux œufs d'or ? Broots, tout fier, bombant le torse : Dès maintenant ! Parker : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Broots : Je dois finir d'entrer les nom que Jarod a déjà utilisés dans le fichier et je pourrai lancer les recherches. Parker : Parfait. Je reviens, j'ai un rapport à rédiger et je passe chercher Sydney.  
  
Broots se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur, tout content de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.  
  
**********************************  
  
Domicile de Zoey :  
  
Jarod était accoudé sur les rebord de la fenêtre, il avait l'air pensif et avait le regard dans le vide.  
  
Zoey : Que se passe-t-il Jarod ? Ca ne va pas ? Jarod : Je pense à ma famille. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit présente à mon mariage. Zoey : Est-ce que ton ami Sydney va venir ? Jarod : Je vais l'appeler, je pense qu'il va accepter mais ce n'est pas la même chose.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers sa fiancée et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Jarod : La seule chose qui pourrait me remonter le moral, ce serait que nous puissions nous marier demain. Zoey sourit et dit : Tout ce que tu veux. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.  
  
Domicile de Zoey :  
  
Jarod, allongé sur le lit et regardant dormir sa bien-aimée, était au téléphone avec Sydney.  
  
Jarod : J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vais me marier ! Sydney : Je suis très content pour toi. J'espère que tu seras enfin heureux. Jarod : J'ai une faveur à vous demander : j'aimerais que vous soyez mon témoin. Sydney : J'en serais ravi, mais ça risque d'être compliqué… Jarod : Je me fiche du Centre, il a déjà gâché plus de la moitié de ma vie, il ne gâchera pas ce jour-là. Vous êtes la seule famille que je peux inviter sans éveiller les soupçons du Centre. Je réserve votre billet pour Denver dès ce soir. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir.  
  
Après avoir raccroché, une petite sonnerie attira l'attention de Jarod et réveilla Zoey en sursaut par la même occasion.  
  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jarod : C'est rien, c'est mon tamagotchi qui veut jouer. Zoey : Tu joues avec ça ? A ton âge ! Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours…  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Angelo, encore dissimulé derrière la grille de ventilation s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de Mlle Parker.  
  
Angelo : Jarod heureux ! Parker : Quoi ? Pourquoi Jarod serait-il heureux alors que le Centre le recherche toujours ? Angelo : Jarod heureux, Jarod marié avec Zoey ! Parker : Pourquoi tu me parles de mariage Angelo ? Et puis qui est cette Zoey ? Angelo : Jarod heureux, Jarod marié avec Zoey ! Parker : Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?  
  
Angelo repartit dans sa cellule, laissant Mlle Parker réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Elle décida de retourner voir Broots, peut-être aurait-il trouvé des renseignements sur la nouvelle identité de Jarod.  
  
********************************** Domicile de Zoey :  
  
Jarod, allongé sur le lit et regardant dormir sa bien-aimée, était au téléphone avec Sydney.  
  
Jarod : J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vais me marier ! Sydney : Je suis très content pour toi. J'espère que tu seras enfin heureux. Jarod : J'ai une faveur à vous demander : j'aimerais que vous soyez mon témoin. Sydney : J'en serais ravi, mais ça risque d'être compliqué… Jarod : Je me fiche du Centre, il a déjà gâché plus de la moitié de ma vie, il ne gâchera pas ce jour-là. Vous êtes la seule famille que je peux inviter sans éveiller les soupçons du Centre. Je réserve votre billet pour Denver ce soir car on se marie demain. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir.  
  
Après avoir raccroché, une petite sonnerie attira l'attention de Jarod et réveilla Zoey en sursaut par la même occasion.  
  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jarod : C'est rien, c'est mon tamagotchi qui veut jouer. Zoey : Tu joues avec ça ? A ton âge ! Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours…  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Parker entra dans le bureau de Broots, Sydney était en train de regarder l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de l'informaticien.  
  
Parker : Alors Broots, du nouveau ?  
  
Broots : Euh…C'est-à-dire que…  
  
Parker : On ne va pas y passer la journée !  
  
Broots : Il y a beaucoup de Jarod aux Etats-Unis et nous n'avons aucune idée de là où il peut être ! Regardez, là il y a un Jarod Gries qui est employé des postes à Atlanta, là un Jarod Cahill qui doit se marier avec une certaine Zoey dans l'état du Colorado là il y a un Jarod Sterling ouvrier à New York…  
  
Parker : Attendez, vous avez dit qu'il y avait un Jarod qui se mariait avec une Zoey ?  
  
Broots : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Parker recula et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle avait l'air troublé. Alors c'était vrai, le petit monstre qu'était Angelo ne lui avait donc pas mentit. Le petit protégé allait se marier… Elle se ressaisit pour ne pas se faire questionner par ses collèges.  
  
Parker : C'est le nôtre !  
  
Sydney commençait à se faire du soucis pour Jarod, il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Comment Mlle Parker pouvait-elle être au courant du mariage de Jarod ? L'avait-elle espionné ? Il devait savoir la vérité, savoir s'il pouvait toujours faire confiance à la jeune femme et se rassurer.  
  
Sydney :Vous croyez que Jarod se marierait alors qu'il n'a toujours pas retrouvée sa famille ?  
  
Parker : Angelo est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite mais je suis sûre qu'il voulait m'annoncer le mariage de Jarod. A quelle heure a lieu la cérémonie ?  
  
Broots : A onze heures demain matin.  
  
Parker : Très bien, préparez le jet privé on décolle dès qu'il est sortit du hangar.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Lyle descendit dans le bureau de Broots, à la recherche du trio qui était partit depuis 1h00. Il arriva dans une salle vide simplement éclairée par l'écran d'un ordinateur. Il s'approcha et pu découvrir toutes les informations sur l'endroit où se situait Jarod, en effet, Broots avait oublié de fermer les fenêtres du fichier. Lyle informa Raines de sa découverte puis s'empressa de prendre le premier avion avec ses nettoyeurs direction Denver.  
  
**********************************  
  
Dans le jet :  
  
Mlle Parker était impatiente, elle espérait enfin capturer Jarod, et elle avait encore une dizaine d'heures de vol pour réfléchir à la manière à employer. Elle observa Sydney et Broots, ils dormaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils réussissaient à trouver le sommeil dans ces circonstances. Elle observait par le hublot, Mlle Parker allait peut-être enfin terminer la mission pour laquelle elle était employée depuis plus de 6 ans, mais elle n'était pas folle de joie. Elle avait hâte de revoir Jarod mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand elle le voyait, ça ne durait en moyenne pas plus d'une minute, alors elle avait profité d'être coincée dans la banque de Dover ou sur Carthis pour tenter de lui soutirer le plus de réponse possible à ses questions. Elle se servit un verre de scotch et tenta de dormir un peu avant d'arriver à Denver.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, 9h00, Domicile de Zoey :  
  
Toute la famille de Zoey s'affairait à préparer la maison et à la décorer, Zoey était dans sa chambre, debout sur une chaise et une couturière faisait les dernières retouches sur sa robe. Jarod, qui était allé chercher le buffet chez le traiteur et avait déplacé la moitié des meubles de la maison, se détendait en s'occupant de son tamagotchi.  
  
Tout était presque prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à faire quelques préparatifs de dernière minute. Jarod et Zoey étaient très excités, ils avaient hâte de savourer leur bonheur. Le jeune homme voulu voir sa bien aimée avant d'aller à l'autel mais cette dernière lui claqua le porte au nez prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit dans sa robe avant le mariage. Il demanda à la première personne qu'il croisa pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le voir.  
  
Femme : Ce n'est rien, elle ne vous en veut pas !  
  
Jarod : Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me voir alors ?  
  
Femme : Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est une superstition, si vous voyez votre future épouse dans sa robe de mariée avant la cérémonie, cela porte malheur.  
  
Jarod : Merci, Je comprend mieux !  
  
Notre Caméléon regagna le salon, la famille s'occupant de tout et ne lui laissant rien à faire, il retourna jouer avec son tamagotchi.  
  
**********************************  
  
Dans la limousine :  
  
Sydney, restait dans son coin, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le départ. Mlle Parker se décida à lui parler car elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Elle lui devait bien ça, il était venu lui remonter le moral tellement de fois, il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin.  
  
Parker : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Sydney ?  
  
Sydney : Je pensais à Jarod, ne pensez-vous pas que nous ferions mieux d'intervenir après la cérémonie ? Il a bien le droit à un moment de bonheur avant que nous le ramenions au Centre.  
  
Parker : On n'est pas payés pour se soucier de ses sentiments mais pour le ramener au Centre le plus vite possible.  
  
Sydney : Je dois vous avouer quelque chose Mlle Parker…  
  
Etant assise en face de lui dans la limousine, elle s'assit à coté Sydney, pour lui accorder toute son attention.  
  
Sydney : J'étais au courant du mariage avant vous, Jarod m'avait demandé d'être son témoin.  
  
Parker : Quoi ?!  
  
Sydney : Je l'ai élevé, et n'ayant toujours pas rassemblé sa famille et me considérant comme son père, il voulait que je sois présent.  
  
Parker : Comment avez-vous pu accepter sans m'en parler ?  
  
Sydney : Je ne suis pas sûr que Jarod souhaite votre présence. Il sait très bien que si vous venez c'est pour le ramener au Centre.  
  
Elle se sentit déçue par cette remarque mais n'en montra aucun signe. Etait- elle si cruelle que ça ? Après tout, elle ne faisait que son travail.  
  
Parker : Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, plus vite il sera au Centre, plus vite je pourrai en partir.  
  
Elle retourna à sa place, tournant de nouveau la tête à Sydney.  
  
**********************************  
  
Domicile de Zoey :  
  
Il était bientôt 11h, Jarod était vêtu d'un sublime smoking, il n'avait de cesse de faire des aller et retours dans le salon. D'un coté il appréhendait mais de l'autre il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Il allait vérifier pour la trente sixième fois si tout était prêt quand son tamagotchi lui réclama à manger.  
  
Le prêtre demanda à la famille de bien vouloir prendre place car la cérémonie allait débuter. Jarod commençait à s'impatienter car Sydney n'était toujours pas arrivé, il se demandait s'il allait venir. Il jetait des coups d'œil derrière lui pour le chercher quand il le vit enfin apparaître  ce qui le rassura.  
  
Jarod : Sydney, je suis content que vous soyez venu, comment allez-vous ?  
  
Sydney : Je vais très bien, merci.  
  
Le prêtre leur fit signe de s'approcher car la cérémonie commençait. La musique commença et Zoey apparut au bout de l'allée, Jarod en eu le souffle coupé car elle était resplendissant dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, rien ne pouvait briser cet instant magique. Sydney s'approcha de Jarod et lui souffla à l'oreille la présence de Mlle Parker et de Broots, lui affirmant qu'ils ne tenteraient rien avant la fin de la fête. Le Caméléon  parut ne pas y prêter attention, mais il décida de partir au milieu de l'après-midi alors que tout le monde ferait la fête.  
  
Mlle Parker et Broots étaient cachés derrière des buissons, la jeune femme faillit en verser une larme, elle ne pensait pas que Jarod pourrait se marier mais maintenant que c'était réel, elle se rendit compte à quel point il était important à ses yeux. Une chose était à présent sûre : elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait donc plus briser sa vie en le ramenant au Centre. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Broots.  
  
Broots : Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est émouvant ? Il sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.  
  
Mlle Parker se ressaisit et répliqua :  
  
Parker : C'est un mariage Broots, pas un enterrement. Alors arrêtez de pleurer comme une madeleine.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Jarod en train d'embrasser Zoey qui était désormais sa femme.  
  
Tout à coup Mlle Parker entendit des cris et vit débarquer Lyle, arme au poing, avec une dizaine de nettoyeurs.  
  
Jarod et Zoey voulurent profiter de la panique pour s'enfuir, mais Lyle, voulant ralentir Jarod en le blessant tira une balle qui se logea dans le dos de Zoey. Jarod la vit s'effondrer alors il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Jarod : Zoey, non…Ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie. Pas maintenant…  
  
Il pleurait, il ne pouvait rien pour elle, elle mourut dans ses bras. Parker et Broots n'avaient pas bougé, ils se trouvaient maintenant à coté de Jarod, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.  
  
Soudain Jarod se releva et se mit à courir le plus vite possible alors Mlle Parker sortit son arme et le suivit, c'était comme un réflexe, elle voulait cacher à tout le monde et peut-être à elle-même qu'elle avait changé d'avis à propos de la capture de Jarod. Elle le rattrapa au moment où il voulait entrer dans un entrepôt. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de la jeune femme elle avait un tailleur noir avec une chemise bleue, ses cheveux noirs étaient projetés en arrière à cause du vent.  
  
Jarod : Pourquoi est ce que tu me suis ? tu ne crois pas que le Centre m'a déjà fait assez  de mal comme ça ?  
  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais Parker ne pu rien voir car il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil.  
  
Jarod : Tu ne penses pas que je souffre assez comme ça sans qu'en plus tu ne t'acharnes à vouloir me ramener au Centre ?  
  
Mlle Parker paraissait touchée par les paroles de Jarod. Elle rengaina son arme.  
  
Parker : Tu as peut-être raison… Va-t'en vite avant que je ne change d'avis.  
  
Jarod courut sans trop comprendre pourquoi Mlle Parker l'avait laissé partir mais il était trop accablé pour pouvoir y réfléchir. Le Centre avait encore gâché le moment qui devait être le plus beau de sa vie. Parker le vit monter dans un taxi et s'éloigner d'elle une nouvelle fois. Lyle et les nettoyeurs arrivèrent et Parker leur dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu le rattraper. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna voir Sydney et Broots dans la maison de Zoey pendant que son frère retournait à Blue Cove pour éviter la police.  
  
Elle se retrouva seule dans le salon et trouva une boîte de Pez sur le buffet. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être idiot mais ce petit objet lui fit penser à l'homme qu'elle venait de perdre pour la énième fois. Elle porta un de ces bonbons à sa bouche et une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
Fin.  
  
Des chtites feeds siou plaît pour nous dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et ce que vous avez aimé. (enfin… en espérant que vous ayez aimé au moins quelque chose ! lol) 


End file.
